Boy With Luv
by kukangssi
Summary: HOMO. TAEKOOK. VKOOK. HURT. etc. Repost wattpad: kukangssi. Cinta itu universal. Cinta bukan hanya terpusat antara kisah asmara saja. Kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anak juga termasuk dalam kategori cinta. Kan? Alkisah di era millenial generasi Z, dimana tokoh utama dalam kisah ini bernama Jeon Jungkook. Sosok yang menyayangi sang ibu melebihi apapun.


_Warning!_

_4k+_

_Awas bosen._

_Didedikasikan untuk MeikiToka246_

_Happy brojol day. Maaf telat bgt :')_

.

.

.

Satu dari banyak hal yang Jungkook inginkan setelah lulus Sma adalah kuliah dengan mengambil jurusan informatika. Barangkali menjadi sarjana guru informatika juga tak masalah, yang penting ada unsur informatikanya.

Berbagai referensi mengenai kampus dengan jurusan Informatika yang baik sudah ia kantongi. Dari yang negri sampai luar negri alias swasta sudah ia list dengan begitu apiknya. Tinggal meminta restu sang ibu, dan menunggu buka nya pendaftaran, maka Jungkook akan langsung menyiapkan segala seuatu yang dibutuhkan.

Jungkook... Akan mengambil jalur beasiswa. Ekonomi yang pas-pasan mengharuskan Jungkook untuk bertindak demikian jika memang berkeinginan untuk kuliah.

Jungkook bukan anak konglomerat. Bisa dibilang ia terlahir dari keluarga broken home, ayah dan ibunya bercerai sejak ia kelas 8 smp. Ia ikut ibunya, dan tak lama kemudian ibunya menikah lagi. Begitupula dengan sang ayah yang menikah dengan wanita lain.

Jungkook kira dengan kedatangan ayah baru hidupnya akan berubah baik, tapi ternyata tidak. Malah makin memburuk, tiap hari selalu ada cacian makian yang ia dengar. Entah hal apa yang diperdebatkan, Jungkook tidak tahu. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mencari tahu.

Pun tiap malam ia selalu mendapati ibunya yang menangis karena umpatan makian yang dilontarkan ayah barunya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menenangkan sang ibu, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya malah menghianati apa kata hatinya.

Jungkook kabur, meninggalkan sang ibu yang sedang bersedih. Dirinya memilih masuk kamar, mengunci pintu dan bergelung dalam selimut. Lantas segera memejamkan mata, memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Berlagak seolah-olah tak mengetahui apapun. Dan tetap menjadi Jungkook yang biasa pada keesokan harinya.

Brengsek...ya?

Ya. Jungkook akui sosoknya dulu begitu brengsek karena tega meninggalkan sang ibu yang butuh sokongan semangat. Beruntung ibunya adalah sosok wanita yang kuat, jadi niatan untuk mengakhiri hidup akibat beban yang makin memberat tak terealisasikan.

Dan ketika perceraian orang tuanya kembali terjadi, Jungkook telah bersumpah akan merubah diri. Ia akan menyayangi ibunya, akan menjadi sosok pemuda yang cerdas dan bisa diandalkan. Menjadi sosok yang kuat dalam segala situasi. Dan menjadi pelindung sang ibu saat panah kesedihan mulai berdatangan.

Jungkook bersumpah atas nyawa dan darahnya.

Kini sudah beberapa tahun terlewati, sumpah yang ia pegang sampai saat ini berjalan dengan begitu baiknya. Bahkan saat ia mendapatkan sosok kekasih yang multitalenta seperti Kim Taehyung, sumpah itu masih dapat ia pegang teguh.

Hidupnya memang masih sederhana, tapi setidaknya Jungkook tak melihat pancaran kesedihan dari sang ibu seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ibunya sudah bahagia, dan itu karena kerja kerasnya sebagai pelindung sang ibu. Barangkali?

Kebahagiaan Jungkook itu sederhana, dengan melihat senyum dan binar bahagia dari sang ibu baginya itu sudah cukup, namun akan lebih cukup lagi jika ia mendengar tawa ibunya karena lelucon garing yang dilontarkan sang kekasih.

Sumpah, kebahagiaanya makin melipat ganda. Rasanya menenangkan, sejuk, dan—begitu menyenangkan. Karena barangkali, hal itu bisa jadi pembuktian bahwa ibunya sudah sangat merestui hubungan ia dengan Taehyung kan? Mengingat beberapa waktu lalu Taehyung dan ibunya sempat ada miss communication yang cukup serius.

"Oh ya. Katanya Jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu eomma. Jadi Taehyung pamit pulang dulu ya? Ingat yeotan yang belum makan siang. Hehehe"

Jungkook yang merasa namanya terselip di sela kalimat Taehyung sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Lamunannya seketika buyar, sehingga berakhir ia yang mengerjap cepat dengan otak yang menerka-nerka akan maksud ucapan Taehyung.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati pulanya ya. Titip salam untuk si tampan yeotan."

Sepeninggalan Taehyung, Jungkook masih terdiam di tempatnya. Otaknya sudah menangkap maksud Taehyung dan kini ia sedang menyiapkan mental guna meminta restu kepada sang ibu untuk lanjut kuliah.

"Eomma." Maka saat semua rasa percaya diri sudah terkumpul, Jungkook menatap kedalam mata teduh sang ibu yang duduk disebrangnya. Suasana meja makan yang senyap membuat Jungkook leluasa untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. Ditambah ini adalah waktu mereka untuk bersantai dari padatnya rutinitas pagi hingga sore hari.

"Ada yang ingin Jungkook ceritakan pada eomma."

Jungkook gugup, benar-benar gugup. Terbukti dari seringnya ia menggigit pipi dalamnya. Ibu Jungkook terkekeh ringan kemudian mengelus sayang pipi kanan anak semata wayangnya, sebuah ungkapan nonverbal agar Jungkook bisa mengusai diri untuk tak gugup.

"Selepas sma nanti. Jungkook... Jungkook ingin kuliah eomma. Boleh kan?" Jungkook bersorak dalam hati tatkala apa yang diinginkannya bisa ia ungkapkan. Meski intonasi suaranya kecil dan terdengar tak yakin sekalipun.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum suara halus ibunya menyahut, "Jungkookie ingin kuliah?" yang kamudian diangguki semangat oleh Jungkook.

Melihat binar semangat sang anak, senyum miris ibu Jungkook pun terbit. "Tapi eomma tak ada dana untuk menyekolahkan Jungkook sampai kuliah. Apalgi S1. Biayanya tak murah."

Jungkook mengulum senyumnya, berusaha untuk tenang. Sekalipun ia sudah tahu bahwa sang ibu akan berbicara seperti itu, tetap saja Jungkook merasa sedikit—sesak?

"Tak apa. Jungkook akan mencari beasiswa. Apalagi Jungkook kan cerdas eomma. Pasti mudah mencari beasiswa."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semisal tak mendapatkan beasiswa?"

"Berhenti sejenak mungkin? Masih ada tahun depan eomma. Jungkook akan berusaha."

Ibu Jungkook terenyum sedih saat mendengar jawaban menggebu sang anak. Seolah Jungkook memiliki ekspetasi besar dalam mimpinya ini.

"Jungkook sangat ingin kuliah ya?"

Anggukan semangat lagi-lagi sebagai jawaban, melipat gandakan sesak dihati wanita itu.

"Tapi jika eomma tak merestui apa Jungkook akan tetap kuliah?"

Kebisuan dari Jungkook membuat senyum tipis wanita itu muncul. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, nyonya jeon berkata penuh kelembutan yang malah menjadikan sesak didada Jungkook.

"Jungkook anakku. Bukannya eomma tak ingin merestui, tapi... Kita lihat kondisi perekonomian kita. Bisa makan, bisa membayar tepat waktu tagihan sekolahmu, dan tagihan sewa ruko ini saja juga sudah syukur. Nanti jika semisal Jungkook kuliah, kita mau makan apa?"

Ibu Jungkook menghela napas sejenak, mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menangis didepan sang anak. "Biaya kuliah itu mahal. Belum nanti untuk berangkat pulang dan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari dosen seperti print laporan, atau beli buku jika memang perlu. Jungkook yakin uang beasiswa yang Jungkook dapat itu akan cukup menghidupi Jungkook sampai lulus kuliah? Bukannya eomma meragukan Jungkook. Hanya saja, entah kenapa hati eomma tak tenang saat akan melepas Jungkook untuk lanjut sekolah."

"Jungkook tahu? Eomma ingin menikmati sisa hidup eomma bersama dengan Jungkook. Daripada kuliah, bukankah lebih baik Jungkook bekerja saja."

Terkadang, orang tua dan keadaan lah yang memiliki persentase besar dalam meruntuhkan impian kita. Inginnya Jungkook nekat, namun apa iya hasil kenekatannya nanti akan membawa berkah dikemudian hari? Bagaimana jika malapetaka yang malah ia dapatkan akibat restu ibu yang tidak ia kantongi?

"Bantu eomma mencari uang saja ya? Hutang eomma banyak sayang. Jika Jungkook bekerja, barangkali akan sedikit meringankan hutang eomma."

Lantaran terlalu excited dalam keinginannya, Jungkook melupakan fakta bahwa sang ibu memiliki segudang hutang di bank yang belum terlunasi semua. Dan kini ia baru menyadarinya.

"Andai eomma kaya, eomma pasti akan menyekolahkan Jungkook lagi. Eomma pasti akan mengabulkan semua keinginan Jungkook. Tapi sekarang, posisinya eomma tak memiliki apa-apa Jungkook. Warisan saja tidak punya."

"Biaya kuliah itu tidak murah, eomma tak ingin Jungkook berakhir melakoni peran ganda; sebagai mahasiswa plus pekerja sambilan. Itu... Pasti akan memebebanimu."

"Jadi... Jungkook jangan kuliah ya? Kerja bantu eomma saja."

Uang memang bukan segalanya. Namun segalanya membutuhkan uang. Itu sudah hukum alamnya. Dan baru kali Jungkook benar-benar menyadarinya. Pengaruh uang dalam kehidupan manusia memang cukup signifikan.

Jungkook masih membisu, semua yang dikatakaan eommanya cukup untuk sekedar meruntuhkan impian yang telah ia bangun. Ia memang ingin kuliah, tapi jika sang ibu tak ada gairah untuk mendukung impiannya maka Jungkook bisa apa? Daripada nekat tapi endingnya tak berkah, Jungkook memilih tidak usah saja.

Terlebih, Ibunya juga butuh istirahat dari yang namanya biaya pendidikan kan?

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jungkook diharamkan untuk egois. Jungkook harus mengerti keadaan. Ia harus sabar saat ada keinginan yang tak bisa tercapai. Bukankah Jungkook sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat? Yang bisa diandalkan dan menjauhkan eommanya dari kesedihan?

Maka, bukankah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali menepati janjinya itu?

Tidak apa Jungkook, tidak apa. Mungkin memang tidak jodoh. Pasti tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuk kedepannya kan? Oke, Jangan bersedih. Kau kuat. Jeon Jungkook adalah lelaki yang kuat!

Jungkook menyemangati diri meski diselingi oleh helaan napas berat sebagai pengendalian agar tak ada air mata yang keluar. "Ne eomma."

"Jungkook tidak akan kuliah. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kuliah itu ribet, tugas pasti banyak, belum nanti jika bertemu dosen yang tak menyenangkan. Pasti berat." Pengontrolan diri yang baik Jeon Jungkook. Hiburnya dalam hati.

Air mata dan sesak yang menusuk-nusuk dapat dikenadalikan hingga intonasi suara tidak pecah sama sekali. Namun dibanding merasa baik-baik saja, rasa bersalah Ibu Jungkook makin menjadi saat melihat anak semata wayangnya yang berlagak baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya bukan sekali dua kali keinginan Jungkook tak terkabulkan, dan sebanyak itu pula Jungkook tak pernah membenci atau menyalahkan dirinya karena ekonomi yang memprihatinkan. Jungkook selalu tegar, seolah semua keinginannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting sampai harus ditangisi atau disesali.

"Maafkan eomma ne, gara-gara eomma, Jungkook harus melalui semua kesusahan ini."

"Eomma jangan minta maaf, eomma tidak salah. Barangkali memang jalan takdirnya sudah begini. Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri oke, Jungkook tak apa. Setidaknya, ada 1 mimpi yang benar-benar terwujud." Jungkook tersenyum begitu manis kemudian berujar,

"Restu eomma pada hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Bagi Jungkook, itu sudah cukup kok. Hehehe." Senyum manis masih terukir, sebenarnya tak cukup mampu menenangkan perasaan gundah yang mendera ibu Jungkook. Namun untuk menghargai kerja keras anaknya dalam bertingkah baik-baik saja, ibu Jungkook pun membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Eomma, ayo berjuang bersama untuk mendapatkan takdir yang lebih baik daripada ini. Kata eomma. Hidup itu tentang perjuangan kan? Jadi, ayo berjuang bersama, sebelum salah satu atau kita berdua pulang ketempat yang semestinya."

Ya, ayo berjuang. Untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik daripada ini.

.

Manakala saat dirinya telah sendirian. Jungkook tidak bisa tidur, tatapannya kosong dengan air mata yang menurun layaknya air terjun. Kini waktunya ia bebas menunjukkan sisi rapuh tanpa takut membebani pikiran ibunya.

Jauh-jauh hari sudah ia siapkan hati dan pikiran jika semisal sang ibu tak akan merestui impiannya. Jungkook sudah antisipasi dengan menekan perasaaannya agar tidak terlalu berharap. Namun, meski demikian, tetap saja. Kekecewaan akibat keadaan itu masih ada. Tetap saja hatinya terasa sesak. Tetap saja air mata yang ia peringatkan untuk tak jatuh tetap jatuh. Nakal, air matanya sangat nakal, dan Jungkook benci itu!

Jungkook memiringkan badan, kedua kakinya ia bawa kedepan dada. Dipeluk seerat mungkin dengan dahi yang disandarkan pada tempurung lutut. Sadar bahwa kamarnya tak kedap suara, Jungkook mati-matian menahan isakkan agar tak terdengar sampai keluar.

Lampu padam, suasana yang sunyi. Awan hitam nampak bergumul di langit siap menumpahkan cairannya. Situasi yang nampak kelabu ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyelaraskan perasaan sedihnya.

.

.

.

Bersandar dipundak Taehyung adalah hal yang paling menenangkan setelah pelukan hangat sang ibu. Terkadang Jungkook merasa menjadi manusia yang terlalu beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Taehyung yang notabene makhluk nyaris sempurna di dunia. Meski terkadang Taehyung suka membolos, atau bertingkah seenaknya, tapi setidaknya nilai akademis pemuda Kim tak turun sama sekali. Stabil, selau diatas rata-rata. Dan kurang ajarnya selalu berada diatasnya. Padahal dialah yang mati-matian belajar. Tapi Taehyung yang selalu menyalipnya, seolah tuhan menakdirkan bahwa pemuda berkelahiran 30 desember itu untuk selalu di atasnya.

Suasana taman kala itu cukup sepi, siswa siswi lebih suka menyambangi kantin daripada bersantai ditaman seperti yang dilakukan pasangan fenomenal satu ini.

Tangan kiri Taehyung memainkan anak rambut Jungkook. Melipat gandakan rasa nyamannya. Dan nyaris ia terlelap andai saja Taehyung tak bertanya perihal kemarin. "Bagaimana? Apakah eomma memberi lampu hijau?"

Seketika Jungkook merubah posisi, dengan duduk menyenderkan punggung di badan bangku taman. "Aku tidak jadi kuliah." jawabnya enteng.

Mencoba tersenyum dan terlihat baik-baik saja, Taehyung tahu kekasihnya itu sedang berusaha terlihat kuat agar tak membuat ia khawatir.

"Impianku berubah hyung. Aku akan bekerja. Untuk membantu eomma tentunya." Taehyung terdiam diposisinya, menatap lekat Jungkook yang fokusnya lurus kedepan. Tidak membalas tatapanya sama sekali, seolah jika di balas, maka air mata yang sempat keluar semalam akan kembali keluar. Jungkook hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Taehyung.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tatap lawan bicaramu Jungkook."

Manakala saat kedua netra mereka berhadapan. Saat itulah Taehyung bisa menemukan kerapuhan yang teramat sangat di dalam mata Jungkook. Kerapuhan yang termanupilasi oleh senyum dari si pemilik mata. Sebagai ungkapan nonverbal jika masalah yang sedang menimpanya ini bukanlah persoalan besar. Padahal, kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

Jeon Jungkook adalah sosok yang kuat. Dan Taehyung makin terpelosok jauh kedalam pesonanya.

Seburuk apapun keadaan yang menimpa, Jeon Jungkook tetap berdiri kokoh ditempatnya. Meski terkadang keinginan untuk menyerah itu ada. Meski terkadang keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup juga ada.

"Aku bisa menolongmu. Aku akan bicara pada eomma ku, eommaku pasti siap membantumu." Taehyung menawarkan bantuan, dan Jungkook cukup tahu diri untuk tidak makin membebani sang kekasih meski Taehyungnya sendiri merasa tak terbebani sama sekali.

"Tidak perlu. Ini masalahku dan keluargaku. Jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikannya secara pribadi ya... Lagipula... Aku tidak ingin terlihat rendahan dimata keluarga mu."

Salahkah jika Taehyung sedikit tersinggung akan ucapan Jungkook? Bukan tentang tata bahasanya, namun lebih kepada inti dari ucapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menghentikan pikiran negatifmu itu kan? Aku, eomma, dan appa tidak—"

"Taehyung. hubungan kita masih sebatas pacaran loh. Dimata tuhan atau hukum kita belum terikat. Dan selama ini aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu. Setidaknya... biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Oke?

Aku sangat menghargai niat baik mu, tapi Taehyung. Kumohon, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ya sayang?"

Taehyung ingin menyangkal, namun melihat keteguhan di sorot mata Jungkook membuat ia mengurungkan niatan dan menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju.

"Oke, tapi kau harus janji jika masa studi ku selesai kita akan menikah. Pokoknya kau harus menikah denganku!"

Kekehan Jungkook menjadikan Taehyung salah tingkah. Paham benar jika ucapannya cukup kekanakan.

"Yakin kau masih mau menikahiku? Pendidikan kita tak setara loh..."

Selepas wisuda sma nanti, Taehyung memang akan langsung dikirim ke california guna menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk mewujudkan cita-cita pemuda Kim yang katanya ingin mejadi astronot.

Dan entah mengapa Jungkook merasa makin jauh dengan Taehyung. Taehyung... Terlalu bagus untuk ia miliki.

"Kau bicara apa huh? Aku akan tetap selalu menyayangimu. Apakah selama ini finansial atau pendidikan mu kupermasalahkan? Tidak kan. Kau tak pintar sekalipun aku tetap sayang. Eomma appa juga tak masalah. Jadi jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Jangan jadi pribadi yang tidak percaya diri, oke."

Bagi Jungkook, dicintai oleh Kim Taehyung sudah lebih dari cukup. Maka dari itu, selepas ungkapan tulus dari Taehyung, Jungkook segera merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Memeluknya dengan sayang, mengucap beribu-ribu rasa syukur dalam hati akibat kebaikan tuhan yang memberikan sosok malaikat tak bersayap seperti Taehyung. Mau menerima segala kekurangan dalam dirinya tanpa rasa malu atau tergoyahkan oleh bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Karena kau adalah Jeon Jungkook. Masa depan dan rumahku. Iya tahu ini terdengar menggelikan, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

.

.

.

Menurut Jungkook, perputaran waktu itu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah sebulan ia ditinggal pergi oleh Taehyung. Sekarang, bagaimana kabarnya ya?

Pesan ke 500 sudah terkirim. Selama Taehyung pergi Jungkook rutin memberi kabar melalui aplikasi chat, menceritakan kesehariannya. Menceritakan banyak hal, seperti kejadian dimana sang ibu yang kini sudah setengah lumpuh akibat penyakit leukemianya.

Selama ini tak ada satu pesan yang Jungkook terima, jelas saja. Selama masa studi yang katanya 4 tahun itu, Taehyung diharamkan untuk memegang ponsel. Diharamkan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang terdekat. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sekalipun. Taehyung benar-benar dikekang, terdistorsi dari orang-orang kesayangan. Entah hikmahnya apa, Jungkook tak paham dan lupa untuk bertanya.

Rutinitas yang sama selalu terulang, namun Jungkook merasa tak bosan sama sekali. Karena memang ia sudah memantapkan niatnya, menjalankan segala konsekuensi dengan enjoy.

Kini Jungkook memiliki 4 pekerjaan. Pertama menjadi tukang antar koran-susu dari subuh hingga jam 7 pagi. Lalu menjadi barista dari jam 8 sampai 3 sore. Dilanjutkan mengajar les private anak sma dari jam 4 hingga 6 malam. Lalu jam 7 hingga 12 ia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam.

Sebenarnya Jungkook lelah, fisik dan batinnya lelah. Tapi karena tekanan keadaan, semua lelah yang ia rasakan itu tersingkirkan. Ia harus semangat, meski gaji yang ia dapat tak setara dengan rasa lelahnya, namun Jungkook tetap harus mempertanggung jawabkan pilihan yang ia ambil kan? Dengan menjalani semua itu secara lapang dada. Pun juga harus bersyukur akan semua yang sudah diberi oleh tuhan, ia harus tetap kuat menjalani hari yang makin lama makin menurunkan berat badannya. Ia harus kuat demi masa depan, demi Taehyung, dan demi ibunya yang saat ini sedang sakit parah.

Lalu kemudian dipenghujung bulan oktober tepat 5 bulan sejak kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook yang saat itu pulang setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya pun tercengang manakala mendapati ibunya yang muntah darah setengah meringkuk di depan televisi.

Sekejap pikirannya kalang kabut, asumsi negatif, ketakutan akan suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan pun memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat ia bergetar dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata, siap tumpah jika melebihi kapasitas tampungnya. "Eomma..."

Bahkan suaranya ikut bergetar.

Senyum kecil, mata sayu dengan kulit pucat yang sebagian tempat sudah ternodai oleh darah adalah hal yang ia tangkap saat memeluk ibunya. "Hei, sayang. Sudah pulang?"

"Eomma tahan sebentar ya. Jungkook akan membawa eomma kedokter, eomma pasti akan sehat lagi." Jungkook memaksakan senyum kecilnya, menahan ekspresi kesedihan dan ketakutannya.

"Tidak usah. Percuma saja. Eomma juga tidak akan selamat."

"Hush! Orang sakit tidak boleh bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Senyum lembut terbit diwajah ibu Jungkook, yang seharusnya terlihat manis tapi kenapa malah terlihat menyedihkan akibat kubangan darah. " Maafkan kesalahan eomma ya. Maafkan eomma yang tak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini."

Jungkook menggeleng ribut, ingin menyangkal namun entah mengapa lidahnya kelu dan kata-katanya lenyap begitu saja.

"Eomma sayang Jungkook. Sayang sekali." nafas yang tersendat dengan suara lirih makin memporakporandakan akal pikir Jungkook.

"Eomma pernah berkata, jika hidup itu tentang perjuangan. Nah sekarang Jungkook harus berjuang sampai pada batas limitnya walau raga eomma tak lagi mendapingi Jungkook, tapi doa-doa akan selalu menyertai Jungkook."

"Jungkook... Maafkan eomma yang makin membebani perekonomian kita ya, maaf karena eomma—Jungkook jadi kurus seperti ini. Setelah ini, Jungkook harus hidup lebih baik lagi ya. Eomma sayang Jungkook. Sayanggg sekaliii."

"Eo-eomma—"

Senyum kecil sang ibu membuat Jungkook tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, terlebih panas tubuh ibunya mulai memudar membuat ia tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Eomma boleh tidak tidur dipelukan Jungkook? Eomma lelah sekali."

Jungkook memeluk tubuh sang eomma erat, seolah tak mengizinkan eommanya untuk pergi. Anggukan cepat sebagai balasan, merupakan respon refleks darinya.

"Jungkookie, anak kesayangan eomma. Jadilah anak yang kuat ya, kuat secara mental ataupun fisik. Karena setelah ini pasti kau akan banyak menghadapi kesulitan..." nadanya begitu lirih, namun tepat mengenai ulu hatinya.

"Terimakasih karena telah menyayangi eomma. Telah mau eomma repotkan, telah menjadi semangat hidup eomma, dan telah menjadi orang terkahir yang eomma lihat. Eomma benar-benar sayang kepada Jungkookie, sayangggg... Sekali."

Maka pada saat hembus nafas terkahir ibunya, Jungkook tak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Bahkan meraung, guna melampiaskan emosi yang menumpuk dihati.

**Menerima seseorang menjadi bagian hidup kita adalah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah. Butuh proses, butuh keyakinan, butuh keberanian.**

**Tapi ada yang lebih berat lagi. Melepaskan seseorang yang menjadi bagian hidup kita, yang akhirnya kita tahu bahwa melepasnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.**

**-Tere liye.**

Benar, jika dengan melepaskan ibunya untuk berpulang adalah pilihan yang terbaik, maka Jungkook akan melepasnya. Jungkook akan membiarkan ibunya untuk beristirahat tenang, damai, dan sejahtera.

Bukankah selama ini ibunya sudah berjuang mati-matian? Maka tak salahkan jika ibunya ingin mengistitahatkan diri dari penatnya kehidupan didunia? Meski istirahat yang dimaksud akan berujung pada keabadian.

Jungkook harus merelakannya.

"Jungkook mengikhlaskan eomma, semoga eomma diberi tempat yang semestinya ya. Kelak ketika kita bertemu, maka Jungkook akan menceritakan perjalanan Jungkook selama diduni ini."

"Eomma tak perlu khawatir, Jungkook akan hidup dengan lebih baik. Terimakasih telah mendidik Jungkook untuk menjadi anak yang kuat. Terimakasih banyak. Jungkook sayang eomma. Sayanggg sekali."

Manakala tangisannya sudah reda, Jungkook mengucapkan keihlasannya. Agar sang ibu bisa pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan nasibnya lagi.

.

.

.

Jungkook meringkuk diatas kasur dengan suasana hati yang masih berduka, 7 jam yang lalu ibunya telah dikebumikan. Dan hari ini ia izin untuk tak bekerja dulu. Beruntung bos-bosnya mau memberi izin.

Meringkuk seperti janin adalah ciri khas saat dirinya sedang dalam kondisi sedih. Lampu yang mati, gorden jendela yang tak disibak. Cukup menjadi teman baiknya saat ini.

Jungkook tak butuh pelukan orang lain, yang ia butuhkan adalah kesendirian dan tidur. Ya, tidur tanpa memikirkan apapun lebih dulu. Entah esok akan jadi apa, yang terpenting adalah mengistirahatkan kepenatan yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Maka, saat kedua matanya tertutup setelah lama menatap kosong kedepan. Saat itulah kepenatannya mulai terlepas perlahan.

Biarkan Jungkook berdamai dengan diri sendiri dulu. Perkara makan dan mandi atau berganti pakaian itu nanti saja, untuk saat ini ia ingin menyembuhkan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Jeon Jungkook! Semangat menjalani hari!" Jungkook tersenyum begitu cerah didepan cermin rias. Mata sembab sudah tidak nampak, binar cerah yang semula redup kini telah kembali hidup. Manis seperti biasanya. Bahkan bibir yang semula tak dilapisi bahan kimia itu kini berkilap merah akibat s

edikit dibumbui liptint.

"Semoga keberuntungan berpihak padamu!" Jungkook tersenyum makin lebar, bahkan terkekeh pelan untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Merapihkan kembali pakaiannya, Jungkook kemudian berjalan semangat keluar rumah. Namun saat ia tarik kenop pintu rumahnya, saat itulah hatinya bertanya ada apa. Akibat didatangi oleh Jihoon 1, Jihoon 2, Jonghan, dan bos tempat ia bekerja sebagai barista. Mingyu.

"Ada... Ap—"

"Kenapa tak bilang!" Jonghan, lelaki yang memiliki hati malaikat itu berseru sembari memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook. Akibat tak siap mendapat terjangan mendadak, Jungkook sedikit limbung kebelakang, nyaris akan jatuh andai kata tak memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus. "Kenapa tak bilang jika eommamu pulang!" Jonghan berseru dengan isakan yang tidak terlewatkan.

Rasanya, kenapa mendramatisir sekali ya?

"Kau anggap kami apa samapai tak mengabari hal sepenting ini eoh?!"

Jungkook masih membisu, namun air mata perlahan memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Luka dan kesedihan yang sedikitnya telah sembuh kembali berdarah lagi.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengabari bagaimana, apa iya aku bilang bahwa eommaku telah meninggal. Begitu?"

Jungkook sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikan semua kejadian menyedihkan ini. Ia ingin diam saja. Tapi entah kenapa mereka malah tahu. Jungkook hanya tak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam kesedihannya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau sudah kami anggap saudara. Jadi jika ada apa-apa tolong kabari kami! Bagi rasa sakitmu, jangan dipendam sendiri!"

Maka setengah hari itu Jungkook habiskan untuk menangis lagi. Melampiaskan sisa-sisa emosi kemarin secara membabi buta. Agar esoknya ia benar-benar lega dalam menjalani hari.

Di saat itulah Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki teman yang bisa menjadi pendengar dan tempat keluh kesahnya. Mau menerima ia sebagaimana wujudnya.

.

.

.

5 tahun.

Selama itu Jungkook menunggu kepulangan Taehyung, dan selama itu pula ia selalu mengirimi chat. Selama itu juga sudah banyak kejadian yang menjungkir balikan kehidupannya. Kadang kala merasa putus asa, kadang kala merasa semangat, dan kadang kala merasa tak ingin melakukam apa-apa dulu.

Jeon Jungkook masihlah sama. Kehidupannya pun belum berubah banyak, ia masih bekerja. Meski sekarang jabatannya adalah pemilik cafe dengan gaji yang cukup setara akan rasa lelahnya. Jungkook juga masih ada hutang pada bank, meski porsinya tak sebanyak dulu.

Di tanggal 30 desember. Hari ulang tahun Taehyung, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Jungkook selalu duduk termenung disalah satu bangku sungai han bersama boneka rubah, nick, yang berukuran sedang.

Boneka yang merupakan pemberian Taehyung sebelum kepergian lelaki itu, katanya sih sebagai obat kalo rindu. Jadi nanti tinggal dipeluk, dicium, atau diajak bicara saja.

"Sudah selama ini, tapi rasa sayangku tak berubah." Jungkook tersenyum sembari menatap langit, tak perduli akan hiruk pikuk disekitarnya.

"Kau dimana? Apa sekarang kau sudah sukses? Atau malah kau menemukan _rumah_ barumu?" menerawang dengan tatapan kosong. Awan hitam mulai bergumul dihatinya.

"Apapun dirimu, sebagaimana wujudmu. Pulanglah. Jika memang kau sudah menemukan _rumah_ yang nyaman, maka bilang padaku, agar aku belajar untuk mengikhlaskanmu." Jungkook menghela napas panjang. Meredamkan emosi yang memporakporandakam fikiran dan hatinya.

Ia rindu dengan Taehyung. Ia ingin bertemu. Tapi kenapa takdir seolah tak mengizinkannya? Atau memang belum? Entahlah, Jungkook bahkan tak menemukan jawabannya. Ia bingung, fikirannya benar-benar runyam saat ini.

**Duar!**

Kembang api mulai bertebaran. Menemani bintang dan bulan walau sebentar. Semarak warna-warni yang indah sekali, namun tak cukup mampu menghibur hatinya yang sedang bersedih. Jungkook merasa sendiri.

Ia sendiri. Hatinya merasa sendiri. Sekalipun ia memiliki teman yang pengertian, ia masih merasa sendiri.

"Esok pergantian tahun, dan kau masih tak mau menemui ku hyung? Apa iya aku harus menunggumu sampai maut menjemput?"

Rakuskah ia jika menginginkan sosok Taehyung, sedang saat ini ia memiliki teman yang begitu pengertiannya kepada ia?

.

.

.

**End**

Semoga suka yaa :')

MeikiToka246 MeikiToka246 MeikiToka246


End file.
